Gakuen Alice
by drabia11
Summary: Mikan finds her family murdered suddenly. She learns she has alice powers and her parents died because of it. Promising to get revenge from the man who killed them, she begin her new life in Alice Academy.
1. Chapter 1

If I had a chance to choose, without a care I would choose the same life to live again.

This is what I am If I live as myself. Another chance is living another life

That would mean another person, not me. It would be different from everything that's me. That was one of the things that I would never want...

But, what if you would forcibly taken from your own life and have to live another one...What if you have to become someone you don't want to be, you don't meant to be... You were the only chosen one and the decision is already done, what if ?.. Would you be able to run from this choise ?

What if you were in my place, what would you do? You don't know? Well, I understand. It's okay. If so then I will tell...

...

My name is Mikan SAKURA. 10 yrs old. I have brown hair and olive eyes. Im living a normal life. A mother and a father. A small house with a garden. A dog and a lot of trees that's in it. A very good picture, that's what you got right? True, a good and happy picture. And I too was happy when I was in there with them.

But everything broken to pieces with the hands of the man that destroyed everything in there.

Only I survived.

Everything began when I met that man...

Black short hair and cold grey eyes that made me shiver when I first saw them.

That cold and hatefull person...

That day, early in the morning I waved my hands when I said goodbye to my parents with a big smile on my face. I went to school with happy feelings.

I had problems with math teacher like always. Got scolded by him and laughed by my friends. I had fun with them .We studied a bit in library.

After school, with a song humming happyly, I was walking home.

Then suddenly that person appeared in front of me. Cold and scary look in his eyes, a piercing stare. He said to me:

"You are one of the chosen ones. You are coming with me. Or else you'll see things you'll regret."

I was already frozen when I saw him. I couln't listen him cause I was so scared. A second later I was already running for my life. I knew he was dangerous .

But he didn't come after me so I made a mistake.I turned and looked at my back.

He had an dark expression like death.

I never saw so much hate before. I was horrified...

I immediately took my secret way and went away in rushing speed

I arrived home. I closed door and sat there, leaning nearest wall. Heavy breaths was hurting my troath but my heart was worse. It was beating like crazy!

I oppened my mouth and screamed what I was thinking at that moment.

"Mom! Dad! Im so scared! "

I waited but no sound came. I got up and went upstairs.

"Mom!"

Hearing my blood rushing in my ears , I looked around but they weren't there .

"Where are they?" I thought.

" I have to calm down" I said to myself. I went to kitchen to get something to eat. That was the best way for me to relax.

I didn't calculate that it would be worse...

When I saw my parents, I became solid stone. I couldnt understand it first.

It was like a nightmare I would never dream.

And I realized it was real...

At the top of my lungs I screamed."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up feeling dizzy. I tried to focus my eyes but it was still blurry. I closed my eyes trying to remember.

I remembered that morning.

I went school …

And…!

Everything came to me like an impact.

That scary person who suddenly appeared and told me I have to go with him and then I ran to home and then… And then I saw my parents … They were murdered mercilessly.

Flashback:

…

I waited but no sound came. I got up and went upstairs.

"Mom!"

Hearing my blood rushing in my ears , I looked around but they weren't there .

"Where are they?" I thought.

" I have to calm down" I said to myself. I went to kitchen to get something to eat. That was the best way for me to relax.

I didn't calculate that it would be worse...

When I saw my parents, I became solid stone. I couldnt understand it first.

It was like a nightmare I would never dream.

And I realized it was real...

At the top of my lungs I screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I fell on my knees "MOM! "

But she didn't reply.

I looked my father " DAD! "

He was looking at me soulless.

My mom and dad were lying at floor, in their blood pool. Lifeless eyes that they showed made my stomach acid come to my mouth. I stayed like a statue for a while and I don't know how but I find myself outside.

He was there.

I saw him smirking cruelly.

My tears came pouring with realizing what he had done.

"How could you!" I whispered.

"You should have listened to me. I told you didn't I? He said and showed me my dog.

It was near his foot and I knew it was died too.

My poor dog…

He was only one yrs old. His soft, white pure was red now, with his blood.

I screamed at him "What have you done!"

He laughed at my fury and said "Now it's your turn!"

Then tree man appeared suddenly between me and him. They were wearing black clothes and masks.

One of them was looking me. Other two nodded to each other.

Two man began fighting with him like it was most natural thing .

I didn't understand what was going on but I didn't care anymore. I sat there lifeless.

The one who was looking come near me and said "Don't worry we came to save you"

I didn't care at all. They were already too late.

All my family was died .

When he realized he wont get any reply from me, he embraced me with his arms and he whispered "Everything is going to be okay ".

He looked at fighting mans and smirked the murderer.

He was withdrawing.

He looked us with hate and said "This isn't finished yet. I swear I will get her!"

After that he disappeared.

Others came toward to us and one of them said "Let's go!"

They nodded and everything got blurry. We came in front of some huge doors with high walls. There was two man standing at there.

Guards looked and hold their hands to each door .

They went inside like there was no doors.

I was already closing my eyes at that time. I didn't want to see nor remember anything.

My tears begin to run at my cheeks.

I lost everything within a small time like nothing. How can this be?

I wanted to scream but it would not bring them.

I remembered my parents' bodies and opened my eyes suddenly .

I said "I have to give my parents a funeral, Let me go!"

But the one carrying me shook his head as he said "I'm sorry but that's already happening now."

I sobbed with pain that's hurting my heart so much.

" Mom...Dad… I'm sorry" I whispered.

If I wasn't a coward then this wouldn't happen. I should have gone with him.

Everything was my fault ...

...

End of the flashback

Tears came running nonstop. I lost them. That wasn't a nightmare, it was real.

I don't remember if he was there before but when he talked I stirred with panic.

"Calm down "he said.

But I couldn't .I was trembling with fear.

He looked me with worry.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

He smiled "I'm Narumi. One of teachers in this school."

I tried to understand "School?"

"Yes. Alice Academy" he said.

I was surprised. " Wha-?"

It was that famous school in Tokyo.

Although it didn't give information to outside, people knew that many skilled person came from this school and they were famous too.

"But why am I here?" I said.

He smiled more "You are our student from now on, that's why"

I looked at him as he was crazy.

Last night my parents were murdered by some unknown man and he was talking as everything is ok.

My eyes became empty as I remembered again.

"I don't care about school or anything. Just tell me why my parents murdered and who was that man?"

He became upset at my changing attitude and signed. "Your parents were innocent. They didn't send you this school and they hide you from us. They graduated from here. They were powerful Alice users. And Academy kept their tracts on them

But someday they made their tract lost so that no one will find them. They did it for you. You were born with their Alice so they had to hide you.

But they couldn't hide you so long, AAO found them. They are Anti Academy Organization.

Their plans were kidnapping you and kill your parents so that academy won't have their help again.

First they appeared before you so that you will have trauma and be weak .In your weak condition you will accept everything they would want.

But we learned what they planned but we were late to save your parents.

After saving you, you fainted from trauma. We checked your condition while you were unconscious.

And here you are. " He said.

I felt my feelings became colder as he talked.

I closed my eyes .So it was really my fault. "What is Alice?"

"Alice is a power. People who have Alice, come here so that they will learn how to control them. "He answered.

I looked him "What is my Alice?"

"Nullification and Stealing Alice" he said smiling again.


	3. Chapter 3

I look at him lifelessly .

So all that happened because I had this stupid alices.

Why?

Why I have them?

I never though I could feel this miserable in my life.

"Why?" I wispered in pain.

He looked me with care.

But I didnt want to have his pity at all .

I said coldly "Please leave me alone.I need to be alone."

He got up .But didnt leave .Although I was lost in the darkness in my mind , I forced myself to listen him too.

He touched my arm gently.

" Mikan, I know how much pain you are feeling right now. I was close friends with your parents .They were very precious form me too.I knew them so much that not to blame myself in despair .

They would never want for you to drown in pain and lost yourself.

Smile Mikan, they loved smiling and giving happiness to their loved ones.

You too keep their will and smile with your heart. Never let yourself suffer with self guilt , it wasn't your fault at all.

The people who killed them are the ones who are at fault. You know that too right? "

I couldn't stop crying

As he said those words I felt I could die from the pain I was feeling that moment.

I knew too, of course. They would always smile .

My mom always said to me ' Smiling is most beautiful and important thing in the world , sweety. Never ever lose your precious smile.'

Then she would smile so happyly and say ' When you smile so lovely and bright, it makes my world right '

Dad would laugh and hug us and kiss her cheeks. "

"Yes, I know. " I said with sobs.

He smiled " After tree days I want to see you smile . Like in your photos they send to me."

I tried to nod but I knew I could not smile anymore.

As I cried harder "I will try" I said "I will try"

He smiled sadly as if understanding that Im lying.

"Dont worry Mikan. I know you can. You are Yuka's daughter after all and have Yukihara's courage. Up above they are watching you.

They would always guide you without you knowing. "

I nodded as I cried in slience .

"Thank you sensei but please leave me alone for a while "

He was silent for a minute and said "I understand but I have to say something before I leave. You will begin school in 3 days.

You will be in 3-A class and Dangerous Ability. I'm your homeroom teacher and you can ask me anything.

You star rank is three star. Maybe you cant understand now but you will soon.

I will send classreps to show you the dormitory and around the school .For now this is all. "

He smiled sadly as if he was trying keep his emotion .

As soon as he leaved I let myself free.

All the anger, sadness, confusion that I kept , went away washing my face.

Late at night I calmed down. I looked ceiling as I came to a decision.

I promised myself that I will revenge them.

I will be those monsters's nightmare .

I wont give any mercy as they didnt have any .

" Mom... Dad ... and fluffy... I promise ... " I wispered.

I felt my eyes heavy. I lost myself after that...


	4. Chapter 4

I hear someone talking but who?

I feel funny a bit.

Where am I? …

I tried to remember.

I was walking around academy.

Being tired of people who looked at me so intensly, I went outside

I didnt want to see anyone so I went to the forest where there was no one . It was near the dormitory.

After some walking I sat down on a rock.

I felt someone near. I waited but I couldnt see anyone.

And then I ...

I cant seem to remember...

...

"I m saying we should go already, are you crazy? " said a man .

"No, we will wait for him too .I'm sure they will send him for her.

He's the best after all. I want capture him too.

It is not easy to enter here. You know that very well. Stop complaning already!" answered another man.

A shiver went down on my back.

He was the one who killed my family. I felt like I would explode in that second.

I opened my eyes.

I was a bit away from them. If only I wasnt tied with ropes …

A little rustling sound came from near a bush. It was close to me.

A moment after I saw a pair of red eyes.

I was horrified that I lost myself for a moment before realizing it was a human.

He was looking at me so sharp. Like a cat looking its prey.

Then he turned to others . Suddenly there was fire everywhere.

Like magic,he was holding flames with bare hands

or creating?

How is that posible?

It seems I m losing my mind .

While they were trying to escape from flames he untied me with one movement.

I was so shoked I coudnt move at all.

He seemed annoyed but he helped me to stand up

He began draging me with him.

I wanted to turn back and kill that man but he was holding me strongly.

"Stop trying to kill yourself, little girl" he said with an annoyed sound.

"Wh-What? Im not …" I was going reply but that man appeared before us

Again...

He was smiling darkly.

"Well~, our hero is here . It was a very long time right, blackcat? "

"Hmp, right! murderer!..." He said with hate.

I looked him and I understood that he had a horrible fate too.

Like me he lost precious people in his life.

I felt so sad and so angry.

In that moment I wanted to kill that cruel man so much I saw red.

" How dare you! " I said furriously .

Some strange light surrended me .

I shaked away the guy holding me .

" Wait, you idiot! " he shouted.

But I didnt listen him.

I ran to the murderer who was coldly staring me .

I saw his dark cloud again but this time I would not let him have his way!

His clouds dissapeared .

He looked so shoked I wanted to laugh.

I smirked and I punched his stomach .

My white light surrended him too. His eyes grew big with fear.

I knew I did steal something from him at that moment cause I felt some big thing in my hand.

"You little! " he said furriously.

He tried to grab me but I escaped .

" This is not enough! I promise that I will show you what hell is! " I screamed at him.

He growled.

Someone grabbed me from behind and everything dissapeared.

I was standing before that academy walls again.

...

It seems I did come back.

I breated hardly for a while.

I was still shaking with anger. I looked the black stone in my hand and hid it in my pocet.

It is my prof and my promise now...

Then I realised my rescuer and a man was staring me.

" What? " I snapped.

" Not 'what ' to us! You were about to get killed. I had to call him because of you! You idiot! " the called rescuer snapped too.

" Hmp, like I care! "I said and turned my back.

" Why you little! " he said angryly

" Ehm… Natsume, I have to go and report to the head master. So…" other man said awkwardly.

" Right. Go. " He replied like a pro and he added with annoy

" And you stupid girl! You are coming with me! "

I glared him for a while but followed him anyway .

Cause I did feel a bit guilty now that my anger faded.

" Dont call me idiot! You idi- " I was saying but I gulped when he looked back at me.

...

Seems like I m in great danger from now on, outside or inside doesnt matter.

and I have a enemy now...


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey!" I said.

"..."

"I said hey! Are you deaf?" I yelled this time.

"..."

"Tell me already. Where are we going?"

Still no comment form him.

_Uh!So annoying! Fine!_

"Look. I'm sorry alright? I know I was wrong but I couldn't stop myself when he was in front of my eyes."

"...Whatever...Stupid" Natsume said arrogantly.

"Wha-? So annoying! You -"

"Don't do something like that again,got it? You wont get away next time even if you have that alice of yours..." Natsume said to me , with a serious voice but I sensed his worry in it.

_Why is he worried?_

"...I understand. I will be careful, I promise. But I cant promise I wont do it again. "

He stopped and turned behind glaring.

_Scary! Really, what is with this guy?_

I glared though I knew he was right but it was impossible for me.

_I promised.I will never turn back on that._

"Do whatever you want, you stupid girl!" Natsume yelled as he turned and walked away fastly.

"H-Hey!" I shouted but he didn't care and walked with more speed.

I hurried behind him.

"What's with you anyway? It is my problem right? And tell me already where are you taking me! " I said trying to catch up with him.

"Shut it! You can see when we arrive." He said coldly.

"Fine!Hmp!"

After turning to corner we came to a wall painted with so many colour. He didnt stop and I was sure he would bump it.I was about to warn him but he vanished inside.

_He disapeared!_

I stared the wall a hand came out of it and grabbed my arm, dragging me to weird wall.

"No! Let go!" I yelled but I was already inside. I closed my eyes tightly.

"Stupid! Stop playing and come here!" said Natsume

I oppened my eyes and saw a group of people in front of me sitting in chairs around a big table. They had masks so I couldnt see their faces.

Natsume went and sat near chair a small child who had a white mask with gray clouds design. I saw Natsume wear a black mask with burning flames design.

_Is this a mask party? Who are this people? And What is this place? _

I was inside in a very big room with srange things around. Every wall was different colour and it had strange stuffs. The wall nearest me only had weapons like swords,knifes and different kind of guns even armours.

The one in front me had doors with different styles .

_Just how many door are there? There is even little ones. Who would use them?_

Another one had shelfs that had a lot of books,papers,folders. And the last one had also shelfs but it had bottles filled colourfull stones.

_I guess they are alice stones, like the one I have._

I was utterly spechless. A cough sound wake me up. I turned to that way. It was a tall man who had a dark purple mask with dark black lines on half of it.

"Welcome to Dangerous Ability. Mikan Sakura, from now on you will be one of us. So you have to learn how to fight and defend. Our duty is protecting this school no matter what. We, who are born with strong alices have this responsibility. That's why we have to be careful to not make mistakes that will hinder it. You are called here for this reson. You troubled our mission with your behavior. I believe you understand?" He said.

I felt like cold water ran on me with his icy voice. But I faced someone who is worse than this. Who has a voice like the hate itself. I felt my blood began to boil with this memory.

"Well, Im sorry sir. I dont understand at all. " I said darkly. " I always behave well, you see"

One of mthe asked ones growled at me. He had a red mask with black circles on.

"Watch what you say! You little brat!"

I turned to him smirking " Did I said something wrong? "

He got up immediately, cursing and growling.

I smiled sweetly. I liked this feeling somehow. I felt darkness and hate swirling inside though that hate was for someone else. I wondered as he glared and I smiled.

_Just what I'm turning to?_

"Stop! Sit down Itsu!" said the man with purple mask. Red masked one stared me silently and sat his chair.

_I guess, one more enemy. _

"I'm head master of elementary division and I'm also responsible with dangerous ability.

Even you dont respect me, you have to behave yourself in front of me. I dont care if you dont like or hate it but I have to warn you. Being irresponsible is punished strongly in here and if you cause trouble or be reckless again...

I wont show mercy to you. " head master said.

I smiled "Ok. Understood sir."

_Like I care! I will not listen anyone...But Im not a fool to get on the bad side of this man_

"You may be still a child but age doesn't matter in this place . We hold respect for power and clever mind. This is the only warning you will get, understand? " he said.

"Yes. "

"Good. Now off you go. Natsume show her out." he said and disappeared.

Other ones also got up and went out at a high speed. Only the red one stayed.

"If you ever do something disturbing, I will be the one who will give your punishment" he said with venom.

I smirked "and stared him coldly " But remember this I'm not someone you can mess with!" I said icyly

Natsume came with the little kid who he sat near.

"We're going! Dont waste my time. Hurry up! "

"Alright!" I said smiling at the guy growling with fury.

I followed Natsume and little kid to a green, middle sized door. He oppened the door and we went inside.

I found myself in dorms hall. We were in the hall which connects the dorms each other .There was no door like we went through in here. I searched around for one.

"Hey you stupid-headless girl!" Natsume called behind me.

"What did you say!? You stu-" I yelled turning back but I stopped when I met his were cold and hard eyes. He didnt look like he was joking.

"Go directly to your room and know that from today your room is under protection. If someone suspicious follow or talk to you, use the phone on the table in your room. You can contact me or some other members. Be sure to be on your guard. " he said pressing on every last words.

"I know that I should be on guard. You guys already talked enough about that. Im tired so stop lecturing me already. " I said.

I was feling really tired. I didnt want listen anymore.

He didnt say anything back but stared me emotionlessly.

_Dont look at me like that. I wont cause you anymore trouble...Hmm. I guess I should say it. _

"I didnt say it before but... thank you for saving me..." I said this time smiling real and walked away.

"Natsu-nii?" said the little boy.

"Hmm?" said Natsume. He was looking behind Mikan emotionless.

"Do you think she will also try it?" he asked.

"Maybe but ... I will make sure that doesnt happen again. Let's go" While walking Natsume turned to him.

"Youichi, you can't talk about that to her ok?"

"Ok. I wont. "


End file.
